panefandomcom-20200223-history
Loch Ranch
Loch Ranch is the largest breeding center in all of Furoh. Trainers and professors alike store their extra pokemon here, where the pokemon can enjoy free air and wide-open fields to roam around. The owners of this ranch, Mr. and Mrs. Loch, have an army of ranch hands to make sure all of the pokemon are in top condition. Appearance The ranch sits just beyond the foothills of Mt. Carello, consisting of mostly flat land. The only entrance into the ranch is under a simple wooden archway. Upon passing said archway, visitors would see three buildings just ahead. The first, a two-story house, is the home of the Lochs and their granddaughter Nessie. The second, a simple one-story, serves as a guesthouse for travelers to extend their stay. The third is the latest addition to the ranch: a hatchery decked out in high-tech gear. There are computer-monitored incubators and playpens for hatchlings. It even has its own Nurse Joy and group of chansey to tend to the young. History Like many of the first immigrants to Furoh, the Lochs came to the country to find a new life after selling their entire miltank ranch in Johto to a competing rancher. In Furoh, they had a chance to start again without having to worry about too many competitors. That being said, they changed their business model to appeal to booming trainer population. This is where they first started to shelter trainers’ pokemon for a small fee. Once a few trainers started leaving pokemon, others followed, making Loch Ranch a popular place in early Furoh. Of course, with all these pokemon in one place, eggs started appearing around the ranch. At this point, Mr. Loch began hiring ranch hands to help keep track of the eggs, eventually evolving into the largest breeding center in all of Furoh. The couple did have children during this period, but they had all moved out for differing career paths. They weren’t lonely for too long: their oldest son had a daughter, Nessie. At the age of 12, Nessie moved to the ranch to spend more time with Gramps and Granny. The Lochs Mr. John Loch John is the mastermind of Loch Ranch. He works hard to keep the pokemon under his care in top shape, commanding his ranch hands with a steady voice. Rarely does he get angry; he’s a big proponent of making lemonade out of life’s lemons. Mrs. Virginia Loch Virginia (Ginny to Mr. Loch) makes sure the people behind Loch Ranch are in just as good condition as the pokemon. In addition to being a fine cook, she does have some first aid experience. She also provides visiting trainers with advice as well as a good bit of TLC. Nessie Loch Nessie is the 12-year old granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Loch. She is a happy and active child, often seen riding her ponyta Sugar around the ranch. She’s not shy about doing work with the ranch hands, though many stop her from biting off more than she can chew. She’s often the first to greet new trainers to Loch Ranch.